


A night with John

by Wasitadream



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: Just a little drabble about a night spent with John Constantine





	A night with John

John had always found a way to worm himself into your mind, to have you dreaming about him for weeks after you'd run into him. You'd known John for years, and you'd known all about his careless flings so you always keep him at arm's length, always afraid to get your heart broken by him. Your shift was just about to end when he walked in, and the moment you heard the door creek and turned to see him, you found yourself even more drawn to him.

He was covered in dirt and blood, but in this bar, that wasn't unusual. It was a hunter's bar after all. But the grimace on his face, and they way he moved told you he was hurt. You rushed to his side and helped him to a back room that you sometimes used as a makeshift patching station for the guys who'd gone out and gotten themselves in over their heads. John however was never one of those guys, so to see him like this set off alarms in your head.

 

“You look like shit. Where are you hurt?” He slung an arm over your shoulder and limped towards the back with you.

“I thought you'd be excited to see me.” As you helped him through the door, his right shoulder rubbed the doorframe and he hissed at the pain it caused. “And shoulder for starters. You'll have to pop it back in.” You looked at him for a moment before sticking your head back out into the bar and calling out to one of your favorite regulars. He went by crusher and standing at 6’11” with shoulders just as wide, he lived up to the name. He came in and you directed him to put John’s shoulder back in place. He had a sickening smile on his face as he looked at John, taking his shoulder in his massive hands.

“I'm going to enjoy this.” John only offer a smirk as you took his hand. As you inspected the cuts and bruises Crusher began counting. “One. Two.” Then you heard a sound you'll never get used to, the sound of a joint put back into its socket and John crying out in pain. Your stomach turned at the sound, but that was done and now you had other injuries to attend to. As john held his arm to his chest you went to retrieve a rag, alcohol and some bandages. With you back turned you could hear John moving and groaning slightly.

“Thanks mate. I owe you one.” Crusher just smirked as he patted John on his already aching shoulder, then he left you and John alone. You returned to John, spreading your supplies out on the table in front of him before getting to work. He had a nasty cut around his left eye, and you began to clean the dirt from his face.

“So, do you want to tell me what bested John Constantine” you asked as you gently wiped away all the grime from him. He then opened up slightly, in his own way letting you know about the Djinn he came across. And you knew full well that John had a soft spot for women in need and that he couldn't walk away from any demonic being. As he spoke you took your time to gently dry his face so you could apply a few butterfly bandages to the cut above his eye. You then rolled up the sleeve of his white shirt so that you could clean the abrasions that extended up past his wrist bone. He continued to weave a tale of magic and danger as you cleaned his wounds, but you soon noticed he became quite. When you looked up, he was staring at you.

“If you see something you like, take a picture.” A grin spread across his face as he inspected his hand. He then looked back at you as he began to stand.

“I think I need a drink. What about you?” You cleaned up your supplies as you laughed at him.

“I think your blood is 50 percent coffee and 50 percent alcohol.” He grinned as you followed him to the door back to the bar, and he held the door you. As you passed him though, he whispered in your ear.

“It's more of a 40/60 split.” You couldn't help but giggle as you made your way back over behind the bar. John took a seat at the end of the bar near the wall and you soon set a glass in front of him filled with a dark beer.

You went back to work, checking in on John all throughout the night. As last call rolled around you noticed that he was wincing with each movement and you decided to offer him a place to stay.

“Where are you staying tonight John?” He sort of shrugged as he downed the last of his drink, before digging in his pocket and placing a few bills on the bar.

“I'm sure there are plenty of rooms down the road.” He stood up and slowly began to pull on his trusty trench, but when you spoke he stopped dead.

“Come home with me. I have a spare bed and some pain meds for that shoulder.” He tried to hide his pain as he began to move again, but you could still see it in his eyes.

“No need to trouble yourself for me. I'll be fine.” You closed down your till and walked around to lock the door and turn off the open sign.

“Well at least wait for me and drive me home? I hate calling a cab.” He watched as you grabbed the till and walked towards the office, and he couldn't really say no. You locked the safe and grabbed your purse before walking back out to find John sitting on a stool, turned to face you.

“You all set doll?” You smirked at his fake slur and nodded, holding a hand out for his keys. He dropped them on your hand and you knew he was allowing you to drive because he was taking you up on his offer.  

Once you were inside your apartment you got a towel and some sweatpants for John and instructed him to shower. While he was in the bathroom, you got the sofa-bed ready and then got water and a pain killer for him. When he came out of the bathroom he was drying his hair with the towel wearing nothing but the sweats you'd given him, your mouth went dry. You'd never seen him like this before. His was lean and toned with a map of tattoos around his torso. You then blinked away any thoughts of him, looking down at the pill and water in your hands.

“Take this and you should be able to get some sleep. I'll wash your cloths for you too.” He walked over and took the pill, he tossed it in his mouth before taking a drink while you walked away quickly, he was way to tempting to be near right now. You gathered his clothes from the bathroom and made your way into the kitchen past him without having to see him in all his naked torso glory, and once inside the laundry closet you got to work, soaking his shirt while his pants went into the machine, then you realized there were no boxers or briefs at all. The man went commando and that didn't do anything to help your current frustrations. You did what you could do with his clothes before heading back out into your living room where John was laying sprawled out on the sleeper sofa, snoring loudly.

 

You laid awake in your bed for an hour before finally drifting off, but it wasn’t long lasting. Soon you were awoken by the sounds of someone walking through your apartment. You laid there listening as you imagined John rummaging through your kitchen and finally you got up and decided to see what he needed. He was looking through your kitchen cabinets as you watched, smirk on your lips.

 

“Looking for something?” He turned around and he was speechless seeing you standing there in a t-shirt and panties. You felt his eyes taking over you and he then he licked his lips.

 

“I was looking for the whiskey but I see something twice as intoxicating.” You pushed yourself to walk over to a small storage room next to the kitchen, coming out and offering him a bottle. You had heard John’s flirts before but knowing he never acted on them, you assumed the same would happen tonight. That however was not the case. He took the bottle from your hand but he sat it aside on the counter before walking close and running the back of his hand down your arm.

 

“I was having a hard time sleeping but maybe you'd like to help me,” he asked as he stepped even closer his hand on your hip as he watched your eyes. You heart raced as you felt the heat radiating off him as you tried to remember this would only be a one time affair.

 

 

“And how do you think I could do that?” He smirked as he heard the slight waver in your voice, perhaps you had been waiting on him to make a move. He moved even closer, his chest against yours as his free hand moved to your neck, his thumb under your chin and pushed it up. His eyes were on yours then your lips before they flicked back to your eyes. He felt your hands on his bare hips and a smile crossed his lips before he leaned down and kissed you softly.

 

His kiss was soft and slow, his lips slowly pulling away before coming back again. Soon your felt his tongue on your lips and you took the hint, deepening the kiss as you felt his arm slide around you. Your body was now flush with his but his fingers left your neck to hold you closer. There was a fever to his kisses, a need in them. If your mind had been working you would have known this was John's way of dealing with his pain and guilt, but you mind was too busy dealing with the feeling of John.

 

He let his hands wander over your body as his legs guided you towards the sofa. You found yourself pulling at his hips, wanting more friction from him. He smiled against your kiss, his hand finding your ass and squeezing it. John got you to the bed and his lips moved to your neck. You shuddered and moaned as his teeth grazed your flesh then his rough voice whispered in your ear.

 

“You really want this love?” You backed away and sat down on the sofa bed, smirking as you beckoned him over.

 

“I'm still out here aren't I?” He strode over, his lips meeting yours as he leaned over you. His lips crashing with yours until his body covered yours. As he laid over you, the weight of his body was a welcomed sensation. His lips traveled to your neck as your fingers tangled in his hair. He let his teeth graze over your flesh, eliciting a moan from you. His fingers were teasing your skin, dancing under your top as his hot breath heated you up to your very core.

 

“You tell me to stop and I will,” he whispered as he peppered more kisses across your neck and slowly down to the top of your shirt. Your lust doubled and now that you felt his hands fully on your ribs, your shirt moving further and you were sure your skin was ablaze. He pushed your shirt further up your body and his lips moved to your stomach. A hum of approval came from him as his lips moved to your breast. He pulled back and removed your top totally from your body, throwing it aimlessly aside as the onslaught of his lips across your flesh continued. You couldn't control your body as you began to struggle for more contact from him. The wetness between your legs began to seep through your panties and your need increased.

 

“Damnit John, stop teasing,” you said in an aggravated tone, but he only smiled as his lips traveled down your stomach. He nipped followed by kisses as his long fingers hooked into your panties yelling them down slowly. You pulled your knees to your chest as he devoid you of the last fabric covering you, your eyes locked on his. His pupils blew out with desire while a devilish grin played on his lips. He stood up on the soft mattress, pushing the sweatpants from clinging to his hips and letting them pool at his feet. He kicked them off and fell to his knees, his hand pulling your legs apart so that he could move his body closer.

 

“God love, you're such a sight.” His fingers glided up your thighs and your breath caught in your throat at the thought of where they might go. He leaned down over you and your arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulled his closer so that you could devour his lips. He kept his hips far enough away so that could get no friction from him, but soon you felt his lean fingers caressing your folds. You moaned into his mouth and he swallowed it happily as his tongue danced with yours, loving the feeling of you jerking beneath him. He gently strummed your clit and you pulled your lips away as you gasped at the electricity moving through your core.

 

Your legs fell open for him while one hand tangled in his hair. “John,” left your mouth in a breathy moan when he slid two fingers inside you. His fingers moved in and out slowly at first and your head fell back with closed eyes and you relished the feeling. His pace quickened and his mouth found your neck as he lazily pumped inside you. After a few minutes he quickly switched the arm holding him up and you were able to open your eyes to look at him. He was watching you intently, studying you so he could know exactly what you needed. When he saw you looking at him he smiled, bringing his now free hand up to lips where he licked his fingers then moved them back to your heated core.

 

Your free hand now slid between your bodies soon finding what you'd been searching for, his manhood. As you began to stroke up and down his rigid length his fingers began to move in time with your hand and you found yourself speeding up your pace. Breathing tuned into panting and sweat fell. When he had enough of your teasing caress, he pulled his fingers free and gripped your wrist. He lifted your wrist above your head and positioned himself between your thighs lining up his hard cock with your entrance. He leaned down and kissed you deeply before pulling away and looking you in the eye.

 

“Are you sure?” You could only nod as your answer and he laid his forehead against yours as he began to push between your folds. Once he fully sheathed himself within your warmth curses left his throats and you pulled him closer to capture his lips. You wrapped your legs around waist and tightened more around him, making more delicious sounds from his throat. He lingered for a moment more before he pulled himself out of your warmth before burying himself in you again. He continued pounding himself into you at a relentless speed and you dropped your head back to praise him. He kept going hard and fast for what seemed like forever, then as the coil had began to get incredibly tight in your stomach, he slowed down.

 

“John please,” left your lips like a desperate moan. You looked up at him once the air tickled your chest. He had gotten up on his knees and now he grabbed you behind your knees, pushing them towards your chest so he could plunge into you harder. Your moans turned into cries of ecstasy. He bucked faster hearing you, and you knew it would be long before you came. His name left your lips as your toes curled and he begged you to let go. Soon you body seized as your orgasm came hard, you walls spasming tight around him.

 

“Fuck love. Almost there.” He continued his assault on your nether region as he drew closer to his euphoric rapture. The sensations were borderline painful and you knew you were becoming raw, but you wanted to see him as he entered that state of bliss. Your nails ran down his chest and he hissed as he rhythm became sloppy. You grabbed his thighs, digging in your nails as you pulled him deeper, begging him to spill his seed. Soon he pulled out one last time and he pumped himself a few times before his spewed his pearly stream across your stomach. You watched him as his face relaxed into a smile, then he laid down and pulled you to his chest.

 

“We will go clean up in a second, but for right now why don't you give me a kiss.” You grabbed his cheeks and kissed him deeply. Soon you pulled away and jumped as you felt his fingers streaking your inner thigh, barely brushing against your folds. His delectable chuckle filled the air as he whispered against the flesh of your neck.

 

“I can't help it love, you're so tempting.” You smiled up at him, putting your hand over his.

 

“I'm not going to be able to walk today am I?” He didn't need to answer, his kiss was enough to tell you everything.


End file.
